Semanggi
by Rameen
Summary: "Tadaima… hg?" senyum Ino menghilang, dia lupa… jika sekarang dia sudah tinggal sendirian tanpa sang Ayah yang sudah gugur dalam perang besar terakhir. / "Okaeri." / Ya, setidaknya dia punya orang-orang yang bisa dia sebut teman, atau… bolehkah jika ia menganggap yang lain? / SaIno fic oneshot


Ino berjalan sembari mengecek beberapa belanjaannya. Dia baru saja pulang dari pasar untuk membeli persediaan makanan di rumahnya. "Wah, apa aku membeli terlalu banyak ya?" gumamnya saat melihat keranjang belanjanya yang cukup penuh. "Ah, tidak apa deh, bisa ku simpan saja selebihnya."

Dia tersenyum dan semakin mempercepat jalannya saat rumah tempat ia tinggal sudah terlihat. "Tadaima… hg?" dia terhenti di depan pintu yang tidak bisa dia buka. Biasanya pintu itu tidak terkunci dan bisa langsung di buka begitu saja, dia terbiasa mengucapkan salam dengan ceria lalu di sambut dengan salam ceria pula dari sang Ayah. Tapi…

Senyum Ino menghilang saat menyadari pintu itu terkunci. Ya, terkunci karena memang dia yang menguncinya saat dia pergi ke pasar tadi. Kenapa lagi? tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan rumah yang kosong tanpa di kunci. Dia lupa… jika sekarang dia sudah tinggal sendirian tanpa sang Ayah yang sudah gugur dalam perang besar terakhir.

"Okaeri." Ino tersentak saat mendengar balasan salam itu. Dia menoleh dan terdiam saat mendapati Sai menghampirinya dengan tersenyum seperti biasa. "Maaf aku menjawab salammu. Aku berdiri disini saat kau pulang, jadi kupikir tidak masalah menjawabnya."

Ino hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa suara, masih cukup takjub dengan kehadiran lelaki itu di depan rumahnya. "Oh, kenapa kau ada disini, Sai?"

"Aku ingin membeli bunga, karena tokonya tutup dan pintunya terkunci, jadi aku menunggu."

Lagi-lagi Ino mengangguk, lalu dia bergerak meraih kunci rumahnya yang dia simpan di saku roknya. "Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya sambil membuka kunci.

"Tidak juga."

Ino membuka pintu itu yang langsung mengarah pada toko bunga di rumahnya. "Jadi," dia berjalan menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja kasir. "Kau ingin membeli bunga apa?"

". . ."

Ino berkedip dan berbalik, menatap bingung Sai yang tidak kunjung menjawab. "Sai?"

"Hm, aku tidak tahu." Ino mengernyit mendengar jawaban itu, "Itu.. aku punya seorang kakak. Aku tidak tahu dimana makamnya, tapi aku mendapat misi keluar desa hari ini dan itu melewati hutan tempat kami dulu sering bermain bersama. Jadi kupikir aku akan menaruh bunga itu di sana saja."

Mengerti, Ino tersenyum dan berjalan, mengambil seikat bunga yang dia rasa cocok untuk lelaki itu sekarang. "Ini," dia memberikan seikat bunga itu pada Sai dengan tersenyum. "Bunga itu cocok untuk kau berikan pada seorang kakak yang kau sayangi."

Sai terdiam menatap Ino beberapa saat lalu beralih menatap bunga di genggamannya. Selanjutnya, senyum yang terasa tulus hadir di bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Ino."

Entah kenapa Ino merasa wajahnya memanas seketika, membuatnya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Oh, ehem.." dia berdeham mencairkan suasana yang terasa sedikit canggung untuknya sendiri. "Jadi, kapan kau pergi misi?"

"Sekarang aku sudah ingin pergi." jawab Sai cepat.

Membuat Ino terdiam, 'Jadi dia belum pergi hanya untuk menunggu aku pulang dan membuka toko?' batinnya.

"Hm, jadi bunga ini berapa, Ino?"

Ino mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak perlu di bayar, yaa anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah membuat pelanggan menunggu." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebagai sesuatu sikap yang ceria. Sai hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. "Nah, itterasai."

"Uhm," Sai mengangguk, "Ittekimas."

.

.

.

Semanggi by Rameen

Naruto © Kishimoto Masasi

Sai x Yamanaka Ino

.

.

.

Summarry : "Tadaima… hg?" senyum Ino menghilang, dia lupa… jika sekarang dia sudah tinggal sendirian tanpa sang Ayah yang sudah gugur dalam perang besar terakhir. / "Okaeri." / Ya, setidaknya dia punya orang-orang yang bisa dia sebut teman, atau… bolehkah jika ia menganggap yang lain?

.

.

.

"Ya ampun, aku keasikkan ngobrol dengan Sakura sampai lupa jika ada janji dengan mereka berdua." Ino bergumam sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju YakiniQ, tempatnya membuat janji dengan dua orang timnya yang lain.

Tadi dia bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Sakura sampai lupa waktu, saat gadis berambut pink itu bilang jika dia mau menemui Naruto, barulah Ino ingat jika dia juga punya janji dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Ah, sepertinya dia akan kena oceh Chouji karena terlambat. Mereka memang biasa makan jika semuanya sudah berkumpul.

Tap

Ino berhenti melangkah dan berkedip saat suara langkah lain berhenti di dekatnya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Sai yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Sai, apa kau baru pulang misi yang kemarin?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan badannya agar berhadapan dengan lelaki itu.

"Ya," Sai tersenyum dan melangkah lagi satu langkah, "Tadaima." Ucapnya kemudian.

Wuuusshh..

Semilir angin serasa begitu sejuk di wajah Ino yang tiba-tiba memanas, "Uhm, o-okae-ri." Jawabnya yang entah kenapa sedikit gugup. Terasa seperti sekarang dia yang menyambut kepulangan lelaki itu.

"Ini," Sai menyerahkan setangkai bunga ungu pada Ino, yang membuat gadis itu terdiam dan meraih bunga itu dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut.

"Semanggi?"

"Oh, jadi nama bunga itu Semanggi?" Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku melihat bunga itu saat dalam perjalanan pulang, entah kenapa kupikir bunga itu sangat cocok untukmu, jadi aku mengambilnya dan membawanya pulang."

Ino terdiam di tempat, menatap Sai dengan pikiran yang seolah berputar tentang Semanggi itu. Dia lalu beralih menatap setangkai semanggi di tangannya,

.

 _'Ino, kau tumbuh menjadi rumput semanggi, bunga ungu yang menjadi simbol klan Yamanaka, berarti 'cinta positif'. Yang paling aku bangga menjadi Ayahmu, adalah perasaanmu kepada teman-temanmu. Kau mampu mekar menjadi semanggi yang indah.'_

 _._

Senyum manis terukir di wajah cantiknya, sekilas perkataan terakhir Ayahnya teringat. Ya, meski Ayahnya sudah tiada, tapi Ino sangat bahagia mempunyai sosok Ayah yang sangat bangga dengan dirinya.

"Ino?"

Gadis itu mendongak dan tersenyum menatap Sai yang masih berdiri didepannya, "Terima kasih, Sai. Aku… akan menanam bunga ini di halaman rumahku." Dan senyum itu menyebar ke Sai. "Oh, kau baru pulang, apa kau lapar?"

Sai hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Aku ada janji makan di YakiniQ bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji, jika kau ingin ikut, ayo! Kita pergi bersama. Atau.. kau ingin melapor dulu ke Hokage tentang misimu?"

Sai terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Hm, sepertinya aku ingin makan dulu saja."

Ino tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sai dengan lembut, membuat semburat tipis muncul di pipi pucat lelaki berambut hitam itu.

Dan sepanjang jalan, senyum tak lepas dari wajah keduanya.

.

.

.

Ayah, aku menemukan orang yang berpikiran sama denganmu. Apa… aku memang tumbuh seindah semanggi ini?

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

A/n : penasaran juga dengan kisah mereka sebenarnya, secara gitu, setelah perang mereka berdua sama-sama sebatang kara. Hiks hiks…

Fic ini hanya sekedarnya aja kok. Aku taruh di romance, tapi nggak tahu apa emang iya ada unsure romance-nya di atas. Semoga suka ya…

Salam, Rameen


End file.
